Aquella puta a la que quiero
by This-Sensual-Sheerio
Summary: "La han llamado estúpida, pero la amo tanto que me he visto en la necesidad de mandarlos a callar y decirles que no le digan así. Aunque unos minutos atrás, yo la estaba llamando puta..." Basado en "A la puta que se llevó mis poemas" de Charles Bukowski.


_**Esto salió de la nada, y… No sé. Me gustó cómo quedó. Disfrútenlo. Oh! En los diálogos, los "+" son de Jade y los "-" de Tori.**_

* * *

_Algunos dicen que debemos eliminar del poema_

_los remordimientos personales,_

_permanecer abstractos, hay cierta razón en esto, pero_

_¡Por Dios!_

_¡Doce poemas perdidos y no tengo copias!_

Mi relación pende de un hilo. Quiero beber, aunque realmente odio el alcohol. Es que… Todo parecía perfecto… No entiendo... ¿Algo hice mal? Le di todo aunque ella no lo pidiera, le escribí versos que pude haber usado para algo más, pero decidí dárselos a ella... ¡Algo debí haber hecho mal! ¡¿No fui suficiente?! ¡¿No le gustaban mis versos?! Dejé pasar un concurso de poesía porque los poemas que escribía eran más para ella que para cualquier cosa, y pensé que eran muy significativos para meterlos a un vil concurso. ¡Y pasa esto! ¡Pude haber ganado! ¡Pude haber concursado en uno de mayor categoría! ¡Pero no! ¡¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?! Le di todo. Si ella quería que parara con algo, lo dejaba. Si ella me decía que dejara de hablar con ella para hacer las tareas, lo hacía.

*Suspiro* El amor es impredecible. Pero ahora entiendo por qué no correspondía a mis 'te amo'. Por qué siempre me preguntaba si yo sabía que me amaba. Yo decía que sí, y ella decía 'bien'. Después de un rato decía que era cierto. Entiendo por qué me perdonaba todo, por qué lo dejaba pasar. Porque mientras yo me ponía de rodillas, rogando que me perdonara, ella no se lo pensaba mucho, porque en el fondo amaba a alguien más. Ni sé lo que siento. Es una mezcla de decepción, tristeza, coraje, rabia... Pero no puedo hacer nada. La odio. Pero no puedo dejar de amarla. Y me odio por eso.

Me han dicho que no me compare con nadie. Que nunca lo haga. Que sea yo misma, que no compita con los demás, porque, así como soy, valgo mucho. Pero no para la persona para la que quiero valer mucho, al parecer. La han llamado estúpida, pero la amo tanto que me he visto en la necesidad de mandarlos a callar y decirles que no le digan así. Aunque unos minutos atrás, yo la estaba llamando puta.

_¡Y también te llevaste mis cuadros, los mejores!_

_¡Es intolerable!_

_¿Tratas de joderme como a los demás?_

No soy la mejor artista, pero aquel dibujo que hice sólo para ella fue muy significativo. Lo hice como ella me había pedido que lo hiciera. Y se lo ha llevado también. Aunque no puedo reclamar. Era de ella. Al igual que los poemas, y las cartas… *Suspiro* Esto me está jodiendo. De verdad que sí.

_¿Por qué te no te llevaste mejor mi dinero? Usualmente_

_lo sacan de los dormidos y borrachos pantalones enfermos en el rincón._

_La próxima vez llévate mi brazo izquierdo o un billete de cincuenta,_

_pero mis poemas no._

Frustrante. No encuentro otra palabra para eso. Tori supo que se había enamorado de alguien más mucho antes de que fuera nuestro aniversario, entonces ¿por qué no me lo dijo antes de la fecha? ¿Por qué seguir ilusionándome? Tenía tantas esperanzas… Planes… Supongo que, como cualquier cosa en la vida, eventualmente se iba a venir abajo, pero pudo habérmelo dejado en claro desde antes.

Ahora entiendo, también, por qué no le gustaba que le comprara cosas, que le hiciera detalles. Pero así son las cosas: Cuando de verdad quiero a alguien, le hago hasta el más mínimo detalle. Y siempre sentí que los versos no eran suficientes, por eso le comparaba cosas. Por eso la llevaba de paseo. Por eso nos conseguí una vista maravillosa desde una terraza. Pero ahora ya no vale nada.

_**- Bueno... verás, últimamente me puse a pensar en algo... y... siento que amo a alguien más. Digo, te amo a ti, de verdad que lo hago... pero me parece amo un poco más a otra persona.**_

_**+Oh… ¿Y le conozco?**_

_**-Sí.**_

_**+ ¿Quién es?**_

_**-Beck.**_

Él tenía que ser. Él me había dicho que se sentía atraído hacia Tori, pero prometió no intentar nada mientras yo estuviera con ella. El punto fue que, si no lo intentó, de cualquier manera la enamoró… Nunca debí haber confiado en él. Nunca debí haber dejado siquiera que hablaran. Pero por no verme tan posesiva, los dejé.

_**+Entonces… ¿Quieres un tiempo?**_

_**-Me gustaría pensarlo bien. ¿Quieres que ya deje de hablarte…?**_

_**Me gustaría lo hicieras. Yo también tengo que pensar las cosas... Aunque, antes, quisiera decirte una última frase. No respondas a ella. Sólo... Quiero saber si estas dispuesta a oírla.**_

_**-Claro.**_

_**+Te dije que tú me dejarías primero.**_

De hecho. Siempre se lo dije. Yo la quería demasiado. Estaba segura que yo no iba a ser quién cortara con ella. Yo lo sabía. Y nunca me equivoco. Esta es la clara muestra. Aunque, ¿qué gano con reclamarle "Te lo dije"? Nada. Ella ya no está. Sólo me diría un "lo sé", pero no arreglaría nada. No haría que dejara de sentir mucho aprecio hacia Beck. No haría que me amara como yo quisiera que lo hiciera. No haría que dejara de derramar lágrimas. Porque sí, desde que me dijo todo y llegué a casa, después de asegurarme de que papá no estaba en casa, me solté a llorar. Debo verme patética. Pero aún más patética al entrar a la cocina y llorar más porque vi la garrafa de agua. A ella le encantaba el agua. Más que la soda, o la limonada, o los frappés…

_**-Lo siento, ¿sí? De verdad que lo siento.**_

_**+ ¡Sé que lo sientes! ¡Pero no me es suficiente!**_ _**Escribí algo, pero no se lo voy a mostrar a nadie.**_ _**No sé si te lo dije, pero eras mi musa.**_ _**Y lo sigues siendo.**_ _**El problema es que ya no puedo siquiera ver un verso sin pensar en ti.**_

_**-Yo… No sé qué decir. **_

Cat habló con Tori porque se lo pedí. Averiguó otras cosas. Le dijo que ella sabía que yo siempre tuve la inquietud de que entre Beck y ella pasara algo más. Y lo que más me duele es que yo le había preguntado si quería pasar otro año conmigo. Se lo pregunté un día antes de nuestro aniversario. Y dijo que no sólo un año, que quería pasar mucho más tiempo conmigo. ¡No sólo un año! ¡Y tres días después me dice que ama a alguien más! ¡Eso es de lo más destrozador que te puedes encontrar por la vida!

_**+Mi error fue enamorarme de ti muy rápido.**_

_**-Y el mío de aceptar a algo sin pensar detenidamente, al parecer.**_

_**+Al parecer... Ya no quiero nada contigo, aunque tú ya me habías dejado.**_ _**No me hables. No hasta que yo lo haga primero. Quédate los poemas, y la carta, son tuyos a final de cuentas. Pero en serio, no me hables.**_ _**No quiero derramar más lágrimas de las que derramé esta noche.**_

_**-Lo entiendo, y eso haré.**_

_**+Bien. Escucha "I never fell" de Ed Sheeran. Explica mucho. Ahora, que tengas una noche digna. Sé feliz. Yo nunca te amé…**_

Tal vez fui muy ruda con las últimas palabras, pero no se puede esperar mucho de un corazón destrozado. Y ahora me encuentro en mi cama, pensando. Quise dormir, pero el sueño simplemente no llegó a mí. ¿Qué tanto había sido mentira? Ella dijo que cuando decía que me quería, no mentía. Pero ¿cómo puedes querer a alguien si te has enamorado de otra persona? Simplemente no tiene lógica. Y no creo que la tenga. Aunque tal vez para ella sí, porque realmente nunca llegué a entenderla. Era un enigma, y supongo que eso era lo que tanto me gustaba. Teníamos una forma tan distinta de pensar, pero tanto en común. Aplicábamos las dos leyes del amor: "Opuestos se atraen" y "tenemos mucho en común". Pero no funcionó al parecer. Y me pongo a pensar en esta noche, mientras estoy acostada en una cama que llegué a compartir con ella sin llegar al sexo (simplemente acurrucadas), con las piernas cruzadas y mis manos en mi abdomen mientras juego con mis dedos índices: ¿Tendrá más en común con Beck? ¿Serán más opuestos? ¿O serán totalmente parecidos, pero con nada en común? Creo que nunca lo sabré. No estoy dispuesta a preguntarle por el momento. Necesito que algo de tiempo pase y luego veré. Pero por el momento, sólo puedo darme cuenta de cómo un sopor toma mi cuerpo, aunque doy pequeños saltos cada tanto al despertarme porque lagrimas siguen saliendo de mis ojos. No es hasta después de una hora, en que puedo conciliar el sueño, pero sin dejar de pensar que es una puta a la que quiero mucho, aunque no me gusta llamarla así…

_No soy Shakespeare_

_pero puede que algún día ya no escriba más,_

_abstractos o de los otros;_

_Siempre habrá dinero y putas y borrachos_

_hasta que caiga la última bomba,_

_pero como dijo Dios,_

_cruzándose de piernas:_

_"veo que he creado muchos poetas_

_pero no tanta poesía__"_

* * *

_**Bueno, a los/las que han llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias, de verdad :') y un comentario no les haría daño :v En fin. Para los pocos que me leen y no se han unido a "VicJORIous Team" en Facebook *cofcofO-Licofcof*, deberían unirse. Créanme que no se arrepentirán de nada :D Incluso encontraran a sus autores favoritos :D Así que vayan y únanse c: Y pues… Pues ya. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y… Cuídense :v**_


End file.
